


Universal Constant

by Curuchamion



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would <i>you</i> do if you were snowed up in a cabin with Illya Kuryakin?</p><p>
  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/35972.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Constant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snowbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124071) by [primsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primsong/pseuds/primsong). 



“... and so the things they call black holes might really be the visual imprint of starships travelling at lightspeed!”

Illya couldn't help chuckling. “I don't think it would work that way, Sally,” he said mildly, dusting the sawdust off his hands and regarding the roaring fire with a certain amount of pride.

Illya had been snowed up in vacation cabins before. He had even been snowed up in a well-stocked vacation cabin with a pretty young lady before. (Napoleon had been quite jealous.) But he had never in all his life been snowed up with, or indeed encountered, anyone who so thoroughly enjoyed discussing a subject she obviously did not understand at all.

“Why not?” Sally demanded. “Please, Illya... I want to know.”

At least she was curious. That was the most important trait for a good scientist to have. Illya sat down next to her on the sofa, put his feet up on the hassock with hers, and began an explanation of quantum mechanics.

The fire burned low as he warmed to his topic; he told her about general and specific relativity, about subatomic particle physics, about Brownian motion and Schroedinger's cat...

At some point, his arm found its way around her shoulders, and hers around his waist; at some later point, her head came to rest on his shoulder; and when the fire had burned down to embers and Sally was long asleep, Illya laid his cheek against her hair and settled down happily to dream of multidimensional equations.


End file.
